


Something is changing

by Jonmartinbrainrot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, F/F, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonmartinbrainrot/pseuds/Jonmartinbrainrot
Summary: This work will never be finished. You might like the tiny bit I have. I have nothing else to say.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Oh Gods, women!

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my universe, the world and characters belong to JK Rowling. This is a work of fiction.

Hermione was at work, filing yet another large pile of paper for the ministry. Ron popped his head into her office. He stepped up to her desk and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hi, Sweet heart." he said, "Looks like you're going to be home late again tonight." He gestured to the neat pile of papers on Hermione's desk, still undone.  
Hermione looked up at him,  
"Yes, I'm sorry. When you get home can you feed Crookshanks for me? And please don't wait up, I have a feeling that once I get home I'll want to go straight to sleep." She turned back to her papers, resuming her work on them.

Ron touched her cheek lightly before replying, "Of course. I love you." Hermione didn't look up from her papers, "Close the door on your way out."

After a moment she heard the door shut, and a loud pop as Ron apparated home. She sighed and looked down at her papers, grabbing the top one and setting the ones underneath in her drawer. She only had one quick paper to finish, the rest were blank, but she would never tell Ron that. She didn't want him to know that, however. In reality, she simply didn't want to go home. There was something about being there that made her, unhappy. Sure, Ron was a nice bloke, he was kind, he cleaned up after himself, and he was quite attractive. He had put on some hight and muscle after the war, and the baby fat on his cheeks had slimed down into a strong and sharp jaw. Women weren't swarming to be with him, but he defiantly caught the some, here and there. Though recently, Hermione had realized that he simply wasn't doing it for her. They had only ever had sex 2 times, both of which were highly unenjoyable. When they kissed, his light stubble felt like sand paper on her chin, and the boxy and hard lines of his body were never what she wanted to come home to. 

At first she simply thought that this was normal, that every woman felt this way about their husbands, but she soon started wondering if there was something else. Ron, of course, being his normal daft self, hadn't noticed his wife's unenthusiastic view of their relationship. 

Once Hermione was done with her paper, she packed up, planning on going to a pub for a few hours before returning home for the night. When she stepped out of her door, she ran into Luna, knocking her back a few steps. 

"Oh, sorry!" Hermione blurted out quickly, "I didn't see you there are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just a little shaken is all." Luna replied softly. After the war Luna had taken up a job at the magical animal department within the ministry. She had matured quite a bit, leaving a solid portion of her imaginative self behind, replacing it with determination, and a curiosity for the natural world. She had also developed in other ways, becoming quite attractive. 

"So, er, where are you heading to?" Hermione said, while trying not to stare at the girl before her in her loose silk blouse and deep blue trousers, which perfectly outlined the curve of her hip. 

"Wherever the night takes me." Luna smiled brightly, "Why do you ask?"

Her bright blue eyes peered directly into Hermione's, a single strand of curly blonde hair popping out of her loose ponytail. 

"I was about to head out to a pub-"

"Oh wonderful! I'll tag along if you don't mind." Luna said with a boldness that only she could possess. Hermione thought for a second about disagreeing with the other girl, but quickly nodded her head yes, and let herself get dragged out by the arm. 


	2. Chapter 2

Shit shit shit shit shit. Hermione kept repeating to herself over and over in her head. All she had wanted to do was to go to a pub, alone, and relax for the night, and now here she was, sitting next to Luna fucking Lovegood. She tried her best not to stare at the other girl, not at all understanding why her heart was thumping the way it was. This is just a regular outing between two work friends, this is normal, calm down. She told herself, picking up her glass and taking a long gulp to calm her nerves.  
"So, Mrs. Weasley," Luna said with a grin, "How's the married life treating you? I'm noticing a lack of Ron here. Why hasn't he come here with you?" Hermione gulped, taken mildly aback by Luna's straight forward nature.  
"I- it's fine." She took another sip of her drink, and tried to think of anything that could help her avoid this particular topic of discussion. "How is it working with magic animals?" She finally blurted out.  
Luna sighed dramatically, "No work talk while out. Now is the time to simply lay back and relax without having to worry about all that." She slumped against Hermione who in turn blushed harshly. Hermione felt as though her insides were going to burst, and she slowed her breathing in a desperate attempt to relax her fast beating heart.  
"S- sorry. Uh, what would you like to talk about instead." Hermione cringed at her words, not knowing what else to say.  
"Hmm," Luna leaned in closely to Hermione's ear. She felt her breath on her neck, and shuddered. "You still haven't told me why a married woman such as yourself would choose to spend her only free time at alone at a pub." She leaned in even closer, her lips now barely gracing Hermione's ear. "Trouble in paradise perhaps?" At that Luna leaned back away from Hermione.  
Hermione could barely think. The absence of Luna's warmth shocked her, and she realized she had been clenching her eyes tightly shut. She quickly snapped them open and tried to think of a response. Luna was staring at her intently, and sipping on her drink.  
"I- it's." She didn't know what to say.  
"It's fine, you can tell me anything. I'm all ears" Luna winked and Hermione quickly looked down into her glass. She took a deep breath and quickly chugged down her drink. With new courage found in her mildly intoxicated state, she finally began to talk.  
"It feels as though recently things just, haven't been that good. I don't know, he's just so coarse and, I don't know. I thought that if I just tried maybe it would all be better, that I'd learn to enjoy his touch, that maybe I'd begin to actually crave it. I don't know if that's going to happen though. And now I'm here and I have to be, for the kids and for my friends. And, God for the family, I can't let down Molly, she thinks so highly of me. I don't know what's wrong with me it's like,, he's just not what I want. I- I think, I think I might be gay." She quickly covered her mouth realizing what she had just said. Her head was spinning, she had just come out not only to Luna, but to herself. She felt shaky and quickly regretted the alcohol. Luna grew warmer, and put her arm around Hermione in an attempt to calm her. 

"Shh, it's fine, you're fine, I got you." She stroked Hermione's hair as Hermione slowed her shaking. She nuzzled in closer to Luna, enjoying the warmth there. She felt Luna's hand slowly slide down from her frizzy brown hair, to her chin, pulling her head up so that she was looking directly into Luna's eyes. Those brilliant blue eyes. Within the next few seconds she felt the small distance between the two close. She shut her eyes, enjoying the softness of Luna's lips on hers. 

It was a soft and light kiss, and just as fast as it had begun, it had stopped. Hermione sat there for a second, simply enjoying the warmth and feeling that surrounded her. Then, suddenly realizing what had just happened, she quickly pulled away.

"I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't, I didn't mean, I'm sorry." Hermione said quickly before rushing out of the pub, Leaving Luna inside, confused and not yet ready to give up. Later, she thought to herself, I can have her later.


	3. Sorry

I have realized that I have no clue how to write a story. I've always been shit at it and I have no clue where I'm going with this. I've decided to simply end this before I start really. Maybe someday I'll try again, maybe not. Apologies again.


End file.
